eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Coercer Pets
Faywood enchanter I'd like to see a nice T6 pet listed - level 55 Faywood Enchanter in Lesser Faydark near the Lower Grove pony station (or so - is called Feenwald Beschwoerer in german although it seems to be a coercer type mob). Nukes very frequently for an average 1.2k mind damage plus lesser nukes - better if you stack on your mind debuffs. Also mana-drains mobs a lot. Easy to control - breaks rarely - although if it does it likes to stun you (where did it learn that?). -- Anonymous User :Done. Thanks for the suggestion. Please let us know if there's more information you'd like to see added or any information you'd like to see corrected.--Kodia 21:19, 19 December 2006 (CET) Removal of Page Protection 12/20/06 Protection has been removed. I think it is safe now. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 11:44, 20 December 2006 (CET) :THANK YOU! Faywood arbiter and Sharpthorn prophet Another good T6 pet, in the same area as above. Faywood Arbiter - nukes nicely and also heals itself. Makes short work of most mobs in the zone. Another good pet is a sharpthorn prophet near the GF pony station. Fury type mob I think. -- Fuerza - Splitpaw. ::Done. Thanks for the suggestion.--Kodia 17:05, 20 December 2006 (CET) PET's I've found not yet listed Blackscale sepulcher - Shadowmind Kaladim - A villissis doormaster Kaladim - (Can't remember name, but goblin queen is charmable and nukes well) Obelisk of Blight - A shadowed Infuser Obelisk of Blight - Eye of Zek Acadachism - A crushborn invoker Vaults of El-Arad - Quellithulian Archivist Estate of Unrest - Willowwisp Estate of Unrest - an unwanted visitor Mistmoore Catacombs - Myr'dal Magician :All great suggestions. You're welcome to add these into the lists at the appropriate levels if you'd like. Or we can try to help.--Kodia 22:04, 24 April 2007 (CEST) Im not sure if this is the right place for this information but here goes. in Sundered Frontier up in the Ruins of Paineel, if u can find a ghost with a Bob and Weave buff it will make a good pet being a bruiser the spark eater mobs are ok but tend to take a lot of damage Possessing a Paineel City Guard is safe an there good tanking pet.. mine so far have been guardian class pets near the druid ring there are Turbulent Knots. from what i can tell when you Possess Essence one.. u get a warlock pet.. the prowlers in the area seem to be berserkers.. either of these will almost hold its own against its counterpart in that area, being 77 with Master Possess Essence this is what is happening for me. --Aiirbornne 18:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sundered Frontier After a lot of tests, my favorite pet in the Sundered Frontier is An uprooted abomination /waypoint 144.98, 226.00, 3706.28 --Octavie Poppee 14:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) The Stonebrunt Highlands I just tested a crazed slobberjaw found between Moonfield Hamlet and the launch pad to the sundered frontier. Around /waypoint -149, 391, 1488 It's a mystic. Great ranged spell and self heal. --Octavie Poppee 14:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC)